No Doubt
by Triple P
Summary: Is a reletionship with Matt really what Tai wants? Or wants he something else? Read and find out... *TAITO in further chapters*
1. Default Chapter

~No doubt~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Hi there! It's me again! You can't get away so easy! Or is it "easily" in this case? I don't know, help me! I'm German… Hope that'll be enough to explain everything…  
  
I don't know yet how the story's gonna develop. I mean, I have the main plot but I'm open for ideas and suggestions.  
  
The characters don't belong to me. (I wish I could afford the money. * sigh *)  
  
The songs also don't belong to me. One song belongs to the owners of Digimon, I thunk, the other one was written by my favourite group: LIFEHOUSE…  
  
Please r&r!!! That would help me a lot!  
  
Triple P  
  
Warnings: attempted suicide, perhaps Yaoi, OOCness… I'm sorry, but I don't know how the characters are in America and so on…  
  
  
  
So, have fun!!!  
  
  
  
~No doubt~  
  
The sun was shining on this beautiful Saturday afternoon in a Japanese town called Odaiba. Young children were playing, smiling and laughing while their parents relaxed on benches which stood in the sun. One could hear their voices, their laughter and even the sweet little birds in the treetops chirped.  
  
Just the sound of an acoustic guitar was unusual for a park. However, the melody was very nice and calming for the people out there. And there were many people.  
  
"Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta  
  
Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da  
  
Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru  
  
Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai  
  
Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?" That was the song the young blond man, who was sitting in the grass, sang.  
  
He was not the only one sitting in the grass. A few of his friends were sitting and laying next to him and listened to his music.  
  
"Matt, that was great", said a young brunette man called Tai.  
  
"Yeah Matt. Tai's right. You played great. And your voice is so gentle and calming.", a young blond guy said. He looked like Matt in some way.  
  
"Thanks TK. Also to you, Tai! I appreciate it!", the tall blond youth said. He placed his acoustic guitar next to him in the grass and leaned back so that his backside was on the grass.  
  
He closed his eyes to relax and chewed on a blade of grass, which he picked a few seconds before.  
  
"What's the name of the song again, Matt?", Tai asked curiously. He was laying on his stomach with his head resting on his crossed arms.  
  
"Negai kanaeru kagi! I told you three times this day. Don't you think that's enough?", Matt asked annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Sir. I just forgot it. You know how forgetful I am!", Tai excused himself.  
  
"Whatever!", Matt responded half-heartedly.  
  
The three boys were laying in the grass for about two hours without saying a word. They just relaxed.  
  
"Matt? Could you please sing for us?", TK asked his elder brother.  
  
"Sure thing, bro."  
  
"Why are you so nice to him?", Tai asked depressed.  
  
"I'm so nice to him because he's my little brother.", Matt answered apologetically.  
  
"And I'm your biggest friend. Doesn't this count?" Tai really was confused.  
  
"Of course it counts. But not yet. TK asked me to sing for him. And now I'll do this.", Matt said while he got in a sitting position.  
  
"Okay, but I want to choose the song you'll sing.", Tai ordered.  
  
Matt and TK exchanged glances. Man, Tai could really piss them off from time to time. But he was a friend and so they had to tolerate his moods.  
  
"Whatever!", Matt answered.  
  
"Could you please sing "Breathing" from "Lifehouse"? You would do me a favour!"  
  
"Tai, since when do you hear 'soft' songs? I don't know you like this.", TK, Matt's little brother, added.  
  
"I just like the song!", Tai answered to the question, which has taken him off guard.  
  
Matt began to sing.  
  
"I'm finding my way back to sanity again, though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there. And take a breath and hold on tight. It's been around on more time and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace…  
  
'Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying. Even if you don't want to speak tonight, that's alright, alright with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than sit outside heaven's door and listen to your breathing is where I wanna be…"  
  
"Matt, that was good!", Tai and TK said together.  
  
For Matt, it was embarrassing to get so many nice compliments a day. His cheeks turned crimson red.  
  
"Oh, it's so embarrassing?", Tai asked amused. Matt, who sat next to Tai, slapped him, but not too hard. Tai was taken off guard by Matt's reaction.  
  
"What was that for?", Tai asked, holding his left cheek.  
  
"You made a fun of me. And now you got your sanction.", Matt stated, smiling.  
  
TK laughed about the whole situation. For him, it was so funny to see Tai's expression on his face.  
  
"You look so shocked, Tai!", TK said, giggling.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, TK. I like you, too.", Tai said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I know. Okay guys. I have to go now. Kari and I wanna go to the cinema!"  
  
"Have fun. And don't forget your good education, TK.", Matt said and blinked with his righted eye.  
  
"Sure I won't. Bye guys." TK ran off, winking to the two seventeen years old guys who were still sitting in the grass.  
  
"And what are we going to do now, Matt?", Tai asked bored and before he had to yawn.  
  
"I don't know, Tai. There are just a few people here.", Matt said and Tai's yawning had infected Matt, too.  
  
"Say something more, please. I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."  
  
"Me neither. Let me think two seconds… okay. Let's play a game for little kiddies."  
  
Tai's eyes were smiling.  
  
"And which game?"  
  
"What about catching?", Matt asked while running his right hand through his hair.  
  
"Okay. It's your turn, then!", Tai said smiling and stood up to run as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Tai, that's not fair! I hate you." Matt hated it when Tai was so unfair.  
  
Matt run after Tai through the whole park under the curious glances of the other few people who were sitting on the benches.  
  
"I get you, Yagami Taichi! I promise.", Matt shouted.  
  
"Don't think so!", Tai shouted back. He was laughing and running, as Matt.  
  
After a few more minutes Matt caught up with Tai and grabbed his shoulder. The two boys went flying to the ground. Tai landed on top of Matt.  
  
The two boys had to catch their breath again. After they did this, Matt, who had still red cheeks, asked:  
  
"Tai, what are you doing on top of me?"  
  
Instead of answering this question, Tai took the opportunity and run his right hand over Matt's right cheek and then through his hair. His breathing became heavier.  
  
"Has someone told you before, that you're handsome?", Tai asked.  
  
"No!", Matt responded excitedly.  
  
"Then I'll do it. Matt, you're handsome."  
  
Matt's eyes became bigger and sparkled.  
  
He could feel Tai's breath against his lips and his nose. Tai's face came closer. He closed his eyes.  
  
Then he felt Tai's soft lips on his.  
  
  
  
~End of chapter 1~  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So, this was the first chapter of my new story.  
  
Shall I go on? Tell me what you think… =^_^=  
  
Triple P 


	2. Chapter 2

~No doubt~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Okay guys, I'm in the mood to continue this one. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Digimon isn't mine. I want Matt… and Tai…  
  
But okay. Can't have everything, can I?  
  
Thanks to all people who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the story…  
  
  
  
~No doubt~  
  
Matt felt Tai's soft lips on his own.  
  
That was it, his first kiss.  
  
He gave in at first, but then, he pushed Tai suddenly off of himself.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong? I thought you wanted it?!" Matt could tell that Tai was confused.  
  
"Tai, leave me alone.", Matt shouted and got up from the ground.  
  
Tai was laying in the grass, open-mouthed.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?", Tai asked once more. He really didn't understand the whole situation. What did he do that let Matt react in this way.  
  
Matt clenched his hands to fists and was on the brink of tears. He was trembling badly.  
  
"I… I can't tell you. It's better if we don't have contact the next time.", Matt said, his voice shaking. He started to run. Run so fast his legs could carry him.  
  
The brunette boy got up from the ground and wanted to run after him but noticed that Matt forgot his beloved guitar.  
  
"Matt? Come back! Your guitar!", Tai shouted, holding the guitar in his hands.  
  
"What did I do?", Tai asked out loud while he was looking at the guitar.  
  
He couldn't explain what has happened. In one moment, Matt gave in to the kiss, in the other, Matt pushed Tai away. Tai really didn't know what he had done wrong. He just kissed him.  
  
'Maybe this was the reason why Matt reacted so weird.', Tai thought and decided to go to Matt's apartment to bring him the guitar.  
  
But was this such a good idea? Right after Matt's strange reaction?  
  
Matt run towards his apartment. He never looked back. Until he heard a, to him, well-known voice.  
  
"Matt? What do you think you did in the park before?", the creepy voice said.  
  
'So he has seen us.', Matt thought and stopped his run.  
  
"I didn't do anything.", Matt explained and tried to hide his fear.  
  
"There's a reason why I can't believe you.", the voice said, sounding angry.  
  
"Really? Will you tell me?", Matt asked, now really afraid.  
  
"I saw you kissing Yagami." Matt gulped. There was no way out. Better he would gave in, so the other man won't be too hard with him.  
  
"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me.", Matt said with tears in his eyes, his voice cracking.  
  
'Shit. Shit. Why did Tai have to kiss me?', Matt thought and looked nervously over to the man.  
  
"So you two really kissed?!", the weird guy explained more to himself than to Matt.  
  
Matt could only nod. His voice was lost.  
  
The creepy figure approached Matt and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Sorry, Yama. But I have to teach you a lesson."  
  
~End of chapter two~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know that this was very short but I don't have so many ideas for this fic.  
  
Who do you think this person is? And what does this person want from our lovely Matt?  
  
Please review… ^^ 


End file.
